The invention relates to a center differential gear assembly for a drive device of a motor vehicle, including a driveshaft, a first driven shaft for a front axle of the motor vehicle, and a second driven shaft for a rear axle of the motor vehicle, as well as including a differential gear designed as a planetary gear train.
The center differential gear assembly is provided to distribute a driving torque, supplied or provided via the driveshaft, to both driven shafts, that is to the first driven shaft and the second driven shaft. The first driven shaft is hereby operatively connected for example with the front axle of the motor vehicle and the second driven shaft is operatively connected with the rear axle of the motor vehicle, in particular directly operatively connected. As an alternative, a reverse configuration may also be provided, in which the first driven shaft is associated to the rear axle and the second driven shaft is associated to the front axle. The differential gear, which establishes the operative connection of the driveshaft and the two driven shaft with one another, is configured as a planetary gear train.